


Fairy Tail Fantasy

by Fadedwriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-Shot. AU: Sting is feeling very horny so decides to pop in a DVD from famous porn company Fairy Tail Productions.





	Fairy Tail Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and posted it first on Hentai Foundry.

                Sting was kneeled in front of his DVD collection. He tossed back the various movies that were on his shelf. He clenched his teeth in frustration. He was trying to find his favorite movie. He had already tossed half of his collection on the floor.

                "Where is it!" He punched the shelf that sent several of the DVDs tumbling down. One of the cases hit him on top of his head. He caught the case in his hand while he rubbed his head with the other. The title of the movie was called Heartbreak Kid.

                "Well, it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but I guess it will do." He stood up and walked across the living room. He opened up the case that showed the name Battle for Magnolia. A porn title. Sting placed it inside of the player and headed over to his couch. He turned on the TV.

                The young man flopped on the couch. He played the movie, waiting for the credits to be over so it could get to the action. He hated that he couldn't find the actual movie he wanted which was called Red Flame Dragon that starred his favorite actor, but this one was at least in his top five.

                The blond hair man undid his pants and broke open his zipper. He shut one eye as he rested his hand on his crotch. He really felt horny today and needed a release. He had completely struck out at finding a one night stand for the night so masturbation was his only option at this point.

                The movie started with two wizards inside a long corridor. It seemed like what one might expect in an action film at first. Only to have the two men start to making out three minutes in. Their clothing starting to be removed that revealed more of their skin.

                None of Sting's friends knew that he was interested in men. In front of them he always flirted with the ladies which wasn't completely false of him. He thoroughly enjoyed fucking girls and at the same time he was attracted to hot guys like the men on his screen.

                The men in the scene were from the famous porn company, Fairy Tail Productions. The group did nearly every type of porn from straight, gay, lesbian, bi and anything else one could think of. Two of their biggest stars for doing both straight and gay porn were Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan.

                Laxus lay on top of the blue haired sex bomb Mystogan. Laxus' pants had already been undone and his shirt unbutton that showed off his massively tone chest. Mystogan slid his hand down on the other man's ass. His fingers began to enter inside of the lightning blonde's ass.

                Sting had pulled out his fully erect cock that begged for attention. He slid up his tight black shirt that revealed his nicely V-cut abs. He moaned as his hand began to stroke his dick. His body grew hotter as the movie continued onto both men fully undress.

                Both men had stuffed the other man's cock inside of their mouth in a 69 position. Two fingers thrust in the other's ass to help loosen them up. Their mouths went up and down on the shafts that had them moaning.

                Sting groaned. He pitched his own nipple which he twisted in between his fingers. Pre-cum started to leak out of the tip of his cock. He clenched his teeth as sweet pleasures rolled through his body.

                He watched as Laxus entered inside of Mystogan. Laxus stood behind the man in doggy style. The blond roughly thrust into the smaller man that had him crying out in pleasure. He begged for more. He wanted it harder and faster.

                Sting reached for the lube that he had on the table. He opened it up and poured it over his dick. He opened up his legs to let the lube fall further down in between his ass. He continued to jerk himself harder. He put down the lube. He used two of the fingers to massage is asshole. Slowly he pushed inside.

                His eyes slam shut as he screamed. He felt his erection growing harder. His back arched while all his senses went wild. He heard the two men moaning on screen that turned him on even more. He started to thrust inside of himself.

                His asshole was so tight. The heat rolled over his fingers the further he thrust in. The longer he did it the better it felt as his ass started to loosen up. He added another finger inside of himself. He screamed, he had reached his limit. His cum blew out of his dick that shoot all over his coffee table.

                He pulled his fingers out. He rested his arms on top of the couch, catching his breath. His cock dropped between his legs. He really wished he could fuck Fairy Tail porn stars, especially his favorite Natsu Dragneel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
